Moon Rabbit Cookie/LINE
Moon Rabbit Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released in the middle of September of Kakao Cookie Run and in late December of LINE Cookie Run. Skill Transforms into giant Rice Cake Bunny at given intervals. Giant Rice Cake Bunny's landings create Honey Rice Cake jellies. Giant Rice Cake Bunny's size gets bigger and jumps become higher as time goes by. Description Fresh rice harvested from the happy soils of Dessert Paradise were used to bake the happy Moon Rabbit Cookie. This Cookie's chubby cheeks are always filled with sweet rice cake. How cute! But her desire for rice cake has a dark side too. Under a full moon, Moon Rabbit Cookie's craving for rice cake can grow so strong that she transforms into giant Rice Cake Bunny! She then jumps around wildly, crushing everything around her until someone gives her some rice cake to calm her down. Once upon a time, during one of her crazy transformations, the other Cookies tried to keep the giant Rice Cake Bunny in check by grabbing each other's hands and building a circle around her. Ever since, the Cookies have keep a tradition of holding hands and going around in circles under full moon. Strategy When her green bar fills, she will transform into a small mochi bunny that can generate jellies by pounding the ground just like Dino-Sour Cookie. Over time Moon Rabbit Cookie will grow larger and larger - this makes her generate more jellies per pound, and her reach will be larger. Even though she does get larger over time, she will not trigger treasures that generate jellies during giant landings like Jumpy Jelly Bouncy Ride and Sacred Prosperity Bracelet of Earth. Statistics Loading Messages * Mmm... full moon rice cakes... * Did someone say... rice cake? Yum! * Full moon in the sky, full moon in my tummy! * Want a rice cake? * I love rice cakes! Yum! * So yummy! * Full moon rice cakes are the BEST! Yum! * So yummmmy! * I want more! Yum! * Gimme more! Yum! Trivia *If her energy runs out during her ability, she will still continue regardless, but at the end she will immediately faint. *All of her loading messages are about the same thing, rice cakes. *The rice cakes that Moon Rabbit Cookie treasures are the soft Korean tteok (떡) kind of rice cakes. **The specific kind of tteok that she is constantly eating is songpyeon (송편). *She is the fourth cookie to undergo a transformation in the Cookie Shop, the others being Hero Cookie, Ninetales Cookie, and Werewolf Cookie. **She is, however, the first Cookie to have a full transformation animation within the Cookie Shop. The other transforming Cookies simply appear in their other forms with a puff of smoke to transition between the two appearances. *This Cookie has the most animation frames out of every Cookie thus far. *This Cookie is wearing a child's Korean hanbok, making her the third Cookie to wear the traditional Korean apparel. The other Cookies that wear a hanbok are Ninetales Cookie and Rebel Cookie. *This Cookie is based on the folklore of the Moon Rabbit, and is also most likely in commemoration of the Mid-Autumn Festival, which is celebrated in East Asia. *The reason why the Moon Rabbit Cookie transforms into a soft malleable figure is because in the Korean version of the Moon Rabbit folklore, the Moon Rabbit pounds tteok. *This is the only time where LINE has caught up to Kakao Cookie Run in term of Cookies - LINE would always be 2 to 3 Cookies behind. **Unfortunately, she is the last Cookie to be released in either game, as at this time Kakao has not been releasing any new Cookies. * Moon Rabbit Cookie was the last Cookie released in Kakao and LINE in 2016. * She is the only Cookie that is constantly .